Une aide inattendue, mais pourtant espérée
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Eren en a marre d'être traité comme un monstre et il craque, il change de comportement. Levi le remarquera-t-il ? Fera-t-il quelque chose ? ou bien laissera-t-il Eren se détruire ? Que de questions qui ont une réponse dans l'histoire. OOC, Two-shot, Yaoi, Ereri, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, ou bonjour selon l'heure à laquelle vous allez lire x)

A la base, je comptais faire un os sur Eren et Levi, mais finalement il y aura un deuxième chapitre au moins.

Rating M, car il y a un lemon à la fin. D'ailleurs, c'est mon tout premier lemon, alors soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plait.

Résumé : Eren en a marre d'être traité comme un monstre et il craque, il change de comportement. Levi le remarquera-t-il ? Fera-t-il quelque chose ? ou bien laissera-t-il Eren se détruire ? Que de questions qui ont une réponse dans l'histoire.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? La vie peut-elle arrêter de s'acharner autant sur moi !? Ah non, j'oubliais, la vie est une chienne !<em>

Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, 15 ans, grand, cheveux bruns, grands yeux verts. Membre des bataillons d'exploration, sous la garde du Caporal-chef Rivaille, car j'ai la capacité de me transformer en titan de 15m. Cette capacité fait que tous les soldats ont peur de moi, même mes camarades de promotion, je ne supporte plus cette situation.

Pour tous, je suis un monstre, j'essuie les railleries et les moqueries des autres soldats, seuls Mikasa et Armin restent à mes côtés, du moins pendant un certain temps. Ils m'ont trahi. C'était hier soir, on mangeait au réfectoire. Comme d'habitude, Jean commença à critiquer mes performances à l'entraînement qui avait eu lieu durant la journée, c'est là qu'il fit une remarque

« De toute façon, Eren n'est qu'un abruti fini, il ne sait rien faire d'autre que crier et se plaindre. Au vu de ses capacités désastreuses lors des entraînements, je me demande pourquoi nos supérieurs ne l'ont pas encore donné aux brigades spéciales. »

Suite à sa tirade, mes camarades de promo donnèrent leur avis là-dessus, et aucun d'entre eux ne me défendit. Même Mikasa et Armin était d'accord avec eux, ils firent même des remarques par rapport à toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire et tous se moquèrent de moi.

C'est à ce moment, que j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça fait mal. Très mal. Je me suis levé discrètement et suis parti du réfectoire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Cette nuit, quelque chose s'est définitivement brisé en moi. Moi qui depuis ma première transformation en titan cherche la confiance des autres, leur amitié ou simplement leur présence. J'avais foi en l'humanité, je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras, que c'est normal, je peux me transformer en leur pire cauchemar. Mais c'est fini, le peu de confiance qu'il me restait en l'humanité diminuait fortement. Mais je ne passerai jamais de l'autre côté, plutôt mourir que de m'allier aux titans.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y eut pas de grands changements, personne ne faisait attention à moi. Personne ne vit le changement dans mon comportement. Je me contentais de rester silencieux, je ne réagissais plus aux provocations. Tous mirent ça sur le compte que j'avais mal pris la critique de Jean et que j'étais en train de me remettre enfin en question. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être loin de la vérité, j'ai l'impression que tout sentiment que j'ai pu avoir avant ont complètement disparut, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide d'émotions, de sentiments. C'est ce que j'étais devenu.

La journée se déroula lentement. Le soir, j'allai me coucher sans passer au réfectoire pour manger.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, je mangeais peu, dormait peu, faisait des cauchemars tous plus violent les uns que les autres. J'avais l'impression d'être inutile. Un poids mort, inutile, sur le dos de mon Caporal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie, ni ce qu'attend le Caporal pour me tuer.

Ce matin, je me levai à la même heure que d'habitude et je me préparai et allais au réfectoire manger un bout. Dans celui-ci la plus part des soldats sont déjà présents. Je m'installe et touche à peine à mon petit déjeuné, je n'ai pas faim. Je me lève pour partir lorsque je suis interpellé par le Caporal.

-Oi gamin, tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ! Je m'en fous que tu t'es engueulé avec tes camarades, t'as intérêt à réussir l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi !

Je ne dis rien, je hochai la tête et parti sans un mot. J'allai me préparer et allais sur le terrain d'entraînement vite rejoint par Hanji. On commença l'entrainement. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Lors de la première tentative, je me transformai en un titan de 10m, lors de la deuxième mon titan ne faisait plus que 7m. On en fit une dernière et cette fois-ci, il ne faisait plus que 4m. On arrêta là l'entraînement et je me fis engueuler par le Caporal.

-Putain de gamin, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution et vite. On se fiche de tes états d'âme, tout ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est si tu es notre allié ou notre ennemi ?

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Répondis-je.

-Dans ce cas, réagis. Fais quelque chose. Me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas et parti une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses paroles me blessèrent, pourtant elles ne devraient pas me faire mal, mais elles le firent. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mes sentiments pour lui. Comme on dit un malheur ne vient jamais seul, et pour mon malheur, j'ai des sentiments pour un homme qui ne voit en moi qu'une « arme » et qui ne me regardera jamais comme moi, je le regarde. La douleur que je ressens depuis une bonne semaine est de pire en pire. Le soir même, l'escouade du Caporal fut comme d'habitude avec moi. Petra, la douce jeune femme me demanda comment j'allais, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je la remercie de son inquiétude à mon égard. Auruo m'engueula comme il le fait tout le temps, Erd et Gunther eux débattaient de sujets et d'autres. Ils se comportent un peu mieux que les autres avec moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ils ne font pas trop d'effort, je les comprends. Ils me côtoient, mais savent que si quelque chose dérape, ils doivent être prêt à intervenir.

Ma douleur était telle que je devais faire quelque chose pour l'atténuer. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle disparaisse. J'avais envie de hurler. Hurler ma peine, ma colère, ma douleur, ma rage, mon amour, tout. Je voulais hurler tous ces sentiments que je gardais en moi. Mais je n'en fis rien.

La première chose qui me maintient en vie est ma rage de vaincre les titans. Je me jurai d'accomplir mon devoir. La deuxième est mon amour à sens unique pour mon Caporal, mais je ne me laisserais pas mourir. Je dois me reprendre. Cet amour n'a pas de sens, il n'en a jamais eu, je dois me faire une raison.

Le lendemain, je réussis l'entraînement. Vu que je ne sers à rien, que tout le monde s'en fout complètement de mes états d'âme comme me l'a si bien dit le Caporal et bien, je me contente de faire mon devoir, comme un automate. Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué ce changement, ce qui me prouve une fois de plus qu'ils s'en foutent totalement du moment que j'accomplis ce pourquoi je suis là.

* * *

><p>Hier soir, j'ai vu et entendu les camarades de promotion d'Eren se moquer une fois de plus de lui. Mais le comportement d'Eren m'étonna. Il n'a pas réagi, il s'est contenté de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Pour le moment, je préfère observer comment évolue le comportement du gamin.<p>

Ce matin, pas de changement. Tous ont le même comportement avec le gamin, mais en le voyant, je vois bien que quelque chose a changé. La journée passe tranquillement.

Ce soir, je ne le vis pas au réfectoire. Il a dû aller se coucher sans manger, l'abruti.

-Heicho, Eren ne vient pas manger ? Me demande Petra. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Eren, même si elle ne le montre pas.

À ma non-réaction, la jeune femme comprit que je n'en sais pas plus. Je finis mon dîner et sorti du réfectoire. Je descendis aux cachots là où se trouve la « chambre » d'Eren. Je fis attention à ce qu'ils ne m'entendent pas, ni me voit. La vision que j'eus de lui me serra le cœur. Il était sur son lit recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale et il pleurait silencieusement. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je sais qu'il me repousserait, il ne veut pas être vu dans son état le plus vulnérable.

Alors, je repartis silencieusement et rejoignis ma chambre pour la nuit.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent, chacun se ressemblant, mais il manquait le gamin. Il était là physiquement, mais c'était tout. Il n'était plus le même, il ne réagissait plus. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Ce matin, presque tous les soldats sont présents dans le réfectoire, lorsque je vois le gamin entrer. Il s'installa et toucha à peine son repas. Sentant qu'il allait partir, je me décidai à agir.

-Oi gamin, tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ! Je m'en fous que tu t'es engueulé avec tes camarades, t'as intérêt à réussir l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi !

Il ne répond pas, hoche la tête et s'en va. Je soupirai, fini mon petit déjeuné et sorti à mon tour du réfectoire. J'allai sur le terrain d'entraînement où se trouvaient déjà Eren et Hanji. On commença l'entraînement. Eren devait se transformer en titan. Lors de la première tentative, il se transforma en un titan de 10m, je soupirais. On recommença une deuxième fois, mais son titan ne faisait plus que 7m. Ça commence à m'énerver. On décida de refaire un dernier essai et cette fois-ci, il ne faisait plus que 4m. Je suis énervé. On arrêta là l'entraînement et je l'engueulai.

-Putain de gamin, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution et vite. On se fiche de tes états d'âme, tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si tu es notre allié ou notre ennemi ?

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas, réagis. Fais quelque chose. Dis-je.

Une fois de plus, il ne répond pas et s'en va. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort, mais je dois le faire réagir. Et la meilleure méthode est la provocation.

Le lendemain, il réussit l'entraînement. Il a l'air de s'être fait une raison, mais la lueur que je vois dans ses yeux ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je décidai d'aller voir Erwin. Je me rendis à son bureau et entrai sans toquer. Il sourit en me voyant, comme s'il s'attendait à me voir débarquer dans son bureau.

-Enlève, ton sourire débile de ta face.

-Je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois le respect.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et vins m'asseoir gracieusement sur une chaise devant son bureau.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour rien. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Levi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour le petit ?

Erwin rigola, il savait me déchiffrer. Même si je ne l'avouais pour rien au monde, je m'inquiète pour le gamin.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que la situation l'affecte énormément. Et si avant il arrivait à gérer cette situation, ces derniers temps, il va de moins en moins bien.

-Je le sais, ça. Depuis que ses camarades de promo se sont une fois, de plus, moqués de lui et que les recrues Arltert et Ackerman se sont rangé du côté des autres recrues, plus rien ne va avec le gamin.

-C'est le déclencheur. Avec Artlert et Ackerman à ses côtés, Eren arrivait à passer au-dessus de cette situation. Mais sans eux, il n'y arrive plus. Nous devons agir avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Aujourd'hui à l'entraînement, j'ai vu de la résignation dans ses yeux. Comme s'il s'était résigné à accomplir son devoir sans rien avoir en retour et sûrement disparaître une fois fait.

-Dans ce cas, il faut agir. Je te laisse carte blanche Levi.

Notre discussion s'arrêta sur ses mots. Je me levai, fis le salut militaire et sorti du bureau d'Erwin, le laissant seul. Je n'ai plus qu'a aller retrouver le gamin.

J'allais trouver Eren au réfectoire. Il mangeait avec les autres à leur table habituelle. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, j'entendis les autres chuchoter ou parler à voix basse se demandant ce que j'allai faire.

-Jaeger suit-moi, tout de suite ! Dis-je d'un ton froid.

Il ne dit rien et me suivit en silence. Je l'emmenai au troisième étage dans l'aile Ouest où se trouve mon bureau et celui d'Erwin. Hanji et Mike sont dans l'aile Est. Cet étage, les soldats y ont un accès limité. Ils peuvent seulement accéder aux bureaux des gradés. Ils n'ont pas accès au reste (les chambres et la salle de repos) sauf s'ils en ont l'autorisation.

Je savais qu'emmené Eren dans ma chambre serait plus sécurisant. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

* * *

><p>J'étais en train de manger avec les autres lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi. J'entends les autres chuchoter autour de moi. Tous se demande ce que le Caporal me veut.<p>

-Jaeger suit-moi, tout de suite ! Me dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Je ne dis rien et le suivi en silence. Il m'emmena au troisième étage, plus précisément dans l'aile Ouest qui abrite les bureaux d'Erwin et le sien.

Je ne pose pas de question. S'il m'emmène ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. On arrive devant son bureau. Celui-ci est assez grand, en entrant, on trouve en face de l'entrée un grand bureau en bois massif marron, où traînent plusieurs piles de dossiers. Une chaise se trouve derrière celui-ci pour s'y asseoir. D'autres chaises traînent autour du bureau, noyé sous des piles de paperasses et de bouquins. Derrière le bureau se trouve une bibliothèque remplie longeant le mur, à gauche le mur est orné d'un grand drapeau représentant les ailes de la liberté. Symbole des bataillons d'explorations. À droite contre le mur se trouve un canapé, une table basse et des fauteuils autour de celle-ci.

On traverse le bureau et Levi ouvre une porte qui mène à un couloir dans lequel se trouve deux portes. La première doit sûrement mener à une salle de bain personnelle et la deuxième qu'on emprunta mène dans sa chambre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne sont que deux dans cette aile, pour Erwin, Mike et Hanji ça doit être un truc dans le style. Il entre et me tiens la porte me laissant passer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Sa chambre est grande. Elle comporte un grand lit dans le coin gauche de la pièce contre le mur, une fenêtre et une armoire où se trouvent ses affaires contre le mur droit de la pièce.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

-Pour parler.

-Oui, mais vous auriez pu me parler dans votre bureau. Osai-je répondre à mon supérieur.

-Il y a moins de risque de se faire déranger ici que dans le bureau. Répondit-il froidement.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des problèmes avec mon attitude ses derniers jours, Capo-

-Levi, en privé appelle moi Levi et tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux.

-M-Mais, vous êtes mon supérieur.

Il me lança un regard noir pour l'avoir vouvoyé. Je vais faire ce qu'il me demande de faire, mais n'empêche mon Caporal qui me demande de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Levi passa à côté de moi, me frôlant, en passant, je sentis une main sur mes fesses.

-Eh, où est-ce que v-tu mets tes mains ? M'exclamai-je.

-Au paradis. Répondit-il d'un sérieux inébranlable.

Comment fait-il pour rester sérieux en disant des trucs pareils. Ah tiens, il est passé au-dessus de ma façon de parler.

-Maintenant dit-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur Eren.

-J-Je ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? As-tu honte ?

-Non ! M'exclamai-je. Ce n'est pas ça. Repris-je d'un ton plus bas.

Levi soupira et m'attira à lui. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là, mais je suis actuellement assis sur les cuisses de Levi qui est lui-même assis sur son lit. Mes mains sont posées contre son torse que je sens bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Je me sentis rougir d'être aussi proche de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, surtout maintenant, mais c'est arrivé. J'ai craqué. Je me suis mis à pleurer, à pleurer à cause du trop-plein d'émotions, de tout ce que je ressens depuis que j'ai commencé cette lente décente en enfer. Je serrais fort la chemise de Levi entre mes doigts et plongea mon visage dans son cou mouillant le col de sa chemise et la peau de son cou. Je respirai sa si délicieuse odeur, et je me maudissais de me montrer aussi faible devant lui.

J'entendais à mon oreille les paroles rassurantes prononcées par Levi.

* * *

><p>Après avoir traversé mon bureau et passait le couloir auquel on ne peut accéder qu'en passant par mon bureau, on entra dans ma chambre. Je le laissai observer silencieusement la pièce.<p>

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

-Pour parler.

-Oui, mais vous auriez pu me parler dans votre bureau. Osa-t-il me répondre.

-Il y a moins de risque de se faire déranger ici que dans le bureau. Répondis-je froidement.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des problèmes avec mon attitude ses derniers jours, Capo-

-Levi, en privé appelle moi Levi et tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux.

-M-Mais, vous êtes mon supérieur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour m'avoir vouvoyé. Je passai à côté de lui, au passage, je mis ma main sur ses fesses. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Eh, où est-ce que v-tu mets tes mains ? S'exclama-t-il

-Au paradis. Répondis-je d'un sérieux inébranlable. Tout en passant outre sa façon de me parler.

-Maintenant dit-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur Eren. Repris-je

-J-Je ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? As-tu honte ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça. Reprit-il d'un ton plus bas.

Je soupirai et l'attirai à moi. On se retrouva moi assit sur le lit et Eren assis sur mes cuisses, ses mains posées sur mon torse. Je le vis rougir. C'est là qu'il craqua. Il se mit a pleurer en serrant fort ma chemise dans ses doigts et il plongea sa tête dans mon cou mouillant le col de ma chemise et la peau de mon cou. Malgré que je trouve ça dégelasse, je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, alors je murmura des paroles rassurantes au creux de son oreille. Je lui dis que je suis là, qu'il n'est pas tout seul, que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, ... . Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les autres, mais avec Eren, c'est différent. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il finit par se calmer quelque peu, mais resta dans la même position qu'avant. Après avoir reprit un minimum le contrôle de son corps, il se mit à parler. Il me dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était transformé pour la première fois lors de la lutte pour le district de Trost. Je l'écoutai parler, le laissant vider son sac. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se crispa sûrement qu'il pense que maintenant qu'il a parlé, je vais le virer et redevenir comme avant. Mais surtout, il doit avoir peur de ma réaction à son aveu. Il m'a avoué m'aimer et maintenant que je sais ça, je ne compte pas le laisser partir. Je le garde.

Il relève timidement la tête, quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Je passai tendrement mes pousses sur ses joues effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes puis je pris tendrement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ce simple contact nous électrisa tous les deux. Le baiser était doux et tendre, tout le contraire de ce que je suis en temps normal. Avec Eren, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être violent et dur, je veux être doux et tendre avec lui de temps en temps.

-Si tu me veux, il va falloir te faire à mon caractère. Dis-je une fois le baiser rompu.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je t'aime, Levi. J'aime tout de toi, je te veux toi, ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme, ton caractère, tout ce qui fait ce que tu es. Me dit-il ayant reprit un peu d'assurance.

En réponse à sa déclaration, je l'embrassai passionnément nos langues dansant ensemble dans une valse connue d'elles seules. Tout en l'embrassant, je le fis basculer sur le lit, commençant à le déshabiller. Son haut valsa assez vite dans la pièce et je commençai l'exploration de son corps encore vierge. Je descendis vers sa gorge que je mordillais laissant un suçon au niveau de sa carotide avant de descendre plus bas. Je pris son téton gauche entre mes lèvres le suçotant, le mordillant, le faisant gémir tandis que de ma main droite, je maltraitais l'autre, le pinçant entre mes doigts, le griffant. Je continuai mon exploration vers le bas, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à la barrière de son jean. Je remontai prendre ses délicieuses lèvres, il en profita pour déboutonner ma chemise et commencer à passer ses mains sur mon torse.

Le reste de nos vêtements furent balancé dans la pièce, et très vite on se retrouva nu. Je me rallongeai entre ses cuisses écartées entraînant sa langue dans une nouvelle danse effrénée avant de descendre jusqu'à l'objet de ma convoitise. Du liquide séminal s'échappait déjà de sa verge tendue. Sans plus attendre, je commençai à la lécher, commençant par le gland avant de le lécher dans toute sa longueur faisant gémir Eren de plaisir. Je sentis la main d'Eren dans mes cheveux signe qu'il appréciait ce que je lui fait. Je le pris sans prévenir sa verge dans ma bouche commençant un mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge tendue. Je glissai trois doigts dans la bouche d'Eren qui les suça avidement. Une fois bien humidifié, je les retirai et allai titiller son intimité de mes doigts. J'entrai un premier doigt en lui, il se crispa en gémissant de douleur. J'accentuai la cadence sur sa verge pour lui faire oublier la douleur et très vite, j'insérai un deuxième doigt en lui et commençai à faire un mouvement de ciseau en lui. J'entrai un dernier doigt et fis des mouvements de va et vient avec. Si au début, il se crispait, là, il se détendait et commençait même à bouger son bassin et à gémir de plaisir. Le trop-plein de plaisir le fit jouir dans ma bouche, j'avalai son sperme puis remontai l'embrasser tout en me positionnant devant son antre.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et attendis son accord avant de m'enfoncer en lui. Il gémit de douleur tout le long de mon entrée en lui, je le masturbai pour le détendre et dès qu'il fut prêt, je commençais à bouger. Je me retirai presque entièrement de lui avant de m'enfoncer d'un puissant coup de reins. Au bout de plusieurs puissants va et vient, il commença à gémir de plaisir.

-Tu ... Es ... Si serré.

-Nhhh ... Leviiiiiii

Il n'était plus que gémissement sous mes coups de butoir. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cri de plaisir lorsque je touchai de pleins fouets sa prostate. Pour me permettre des mouvements plus libres, mon amant enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille me permettant de pilonner sa douce tache qu'est sa prostate le faisant hurler de plaisir.

Je revins prendre ses lèvres sentant la fin approcher, c'est dans un dernier cri qu'Eren jouit entre nos deux torses. Il me fallut encore quelques coups de butoir avant de jouir à mon tour au plus profond de mon amant.

Je m'écroulai de fatigue sur Eren restant encore quelques instant en lui, le temps de calmer nos respirations respectives. Une fois fait, je me retirai doucement de lui et roulai sur le côté l'attirant avec moi.

-Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus, Eren.

-Je t'aime, Levi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime gamin. Répondis-je en souriant.

Eren sourit à l'entente de ce surnom qui ne le quittera pas, avant de rejoindre Morphée. Je l'observai quelques secondes, me jurant de tout faire pour protéger Eren. Je rejoignis Morphée sur cette pensée.

* * *

><p>Fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez x)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend de quand vous lirez ce chapitre.

**Note chiante de l'auteur :** voici enfin le 2e et dernier chapitre d'une aide inattendue, mais espérée. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, ça fait au moins une semaine que je planche dessus, mais à chaque fois y a eu un imprévu ou prévu qui m'empêchait de finir mon chapitre. Je suis assez fière de celui-ci, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusque-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

**Résumé :** Eren en a marre d'être traité comme un monstre et il craque, il change de comportement. Levi le remarquera-t-il ? Fera-t-il quelque chose ? Ou bien laissera-t-il Eren se détruire ? Que de questions qui ont une réponse dans l'histoire.

**Rating :** M, présence d'un lemon au milieu, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ça ne gâche rien, le lemon est signalé.

**Pairing :** Ereri

**Réponse aux reviews :**

: Merci pour ta review, euh je ne crois pas, j'ai pas fait attention désolé.

jenefaisquepass : Merci pour tes reviews, en faite quand j'ai lu tes reviews après avoir posté, j'avais déjà décidé de faire une suite. Je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, il me fallait faire une suite, car il me manquait quelque chose. Et la voilà la suite et fin de ce two-shot. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

Shimyca : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est ce que je voulais qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de chacun ^^

Voici le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Il est écrit au POV de Levi, il y a juste un passage au POV d'Eren qui est signalé. Le personnage de Levi est assez OOC.

Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture xD

* * *

><p>En me réveillant, j'ai le plaisir de voir et de sentir Eren tout contre moi. Sa tête repose au creux de mon cou et ses jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes. Je profite qu'il dorme pour l'observer. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Les premières lueurs du jour filtrent au travers des volets fermés en oscillo-battant.<br>Tandis que je l'observe, je me rappelle de tous les événements que nous avons traversés depuis la bataille pour le district de Trost à ce matin.

Ce gamin m'intriguait déjà, je le vis pour la première lorsque je le sauvai lui et ses deux camarades après qu'il ait rebouché le mur et qu'il soit sorti du corps du titan. Je voulais le voir, et je ferais tout pour afin de déterminer s'il peut être utile au bataillon d'exploration.

Après que le calme soit revenu, Eren avait était enfermé dans les cachots sous le tribunal par la brigade spéciale. C'était eux en tant que police militaire qui avait la charge d'Eren. Je me souviens avoir longuement bataillé avec Erwin rien que pour aller le voir et lui parler. Ces enfoirés de la brigade spéciale nous ont refusé l'accès, durant deux bonnes semaines, nous avons tout fait pour aller lui rendre visite. Connaissant les soldats de la brigade spéciale, je m'étais demandé à ce moment dans quel état, nous allions le retrouver.

Nous avons finalement eu l'autorisation d'aller le voir au bout de deux semaines à batailler. Dès que je l'avais vu, un sentiment de dégoût profond monta en moi, pas contre le gamin. Non. Contre la brigade spéciale. Les poignets du gamin étaient attachés à l'aide de chaînes, il était installé sur un lit miteux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très en forme, il était maigre, ses joues avaient commencé à se creuser. À ce moment, j'avais été très en colère contre la brigade spéciale pour l'avoir traité ainsi pendant deux semaines, le gamin avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup à manger et à boire par jour.

L'entretient avec le gamin se passa bien, et lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'il souhaitât faire et qu'il me répondit qu'il voulait intégrer le bataillon afin de tuer les titans, la détermination que je vis dans ses yeux m'intrigua. Malgré son enfermement, il continuait à croire qu'il pourrait intégrer le bataillon.  
>Les poignets du gamin étaient attachés à l'aide de chaînes, il était installé sur un lit miteux. Mais ce qui m'énervait était les conditions d'enfermement du gamin, rien qu'en le voyant ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas était correctement traité et ça me dégoûtait. Une fois avec nous, je ferrais en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Je prendrai soin de lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais envie de protéger ce gamin.<p>

Avec Erwin et Hanji, ont mis en place un plan pour qu'Eren soit placé sous notre direction. Lors du procès, lorsque ça commença à dégénérer, j'entrai en scène. Je n'avais rien contre le gamin et savoir que je devais le battre presque à mort devant tout le monde pour lui sauver la vie me répugnait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Donc je fis ce qu'Erwin attendait de moi, je battis le gamin devant les grandes instances, montrant à tous que je pouvais contrôler le petit et que j'étais le plus apte à le faire.  
>Après le procès, on emmena Eren dans notre QG en ville où Hanji le soigna et lui nettoya le visage du sang qui y avait élu domicile. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé croisant les jambes. Je le vis sursauté ce qui me fit lâcher un « tsk » d'énervement. Je lui demandai s'il savait pourquoi j'avais fait ça, et s'il avait peur de moi. Il me répondit qu'il savait pourquoi et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je ne voulais pas commencer notre relation sur de mauvaises bases, mais c'était mal barré. Notre relation était bourreauvictime, et je n'aime pas ça.

Nous avions rapidement rejoint l'ancien château ayant servi par le passé de QG au bataillon d'exploration. Le château se situe à une heure et demie à cheval de la ville. On s'y installa et s'attela à faire le ménage afin de rendre le château habitable.

Les jours défilèrent, au début Eren n'avait pas était très à l'aise, mais il s'habitua vite à vivre avec nous. Tous les soirs, je l'emmenais au cachot où il dormait et je venais le lever tous les matins de bonne heure.

Le recrutement se fit un mois plus tard. Les amis du gamin entrèrent dans le bataillon. Bien sûr, le morveux ne pouvait pas les voir souvent, puisque je le faisais travailler et qu'il devait s'entraîner avec mon escouade.

Rapidement, je remarquai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien entendu, je savais bien que les autres soldats ont peur de lui, normal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter ainsi. Plus le temps passait et plus je m'attachais à ce morveux.  
>Souvent lors du dîner, j'entendais comme tout le monde les railleries faites à Eren par ses camarades de la 104e brigade d'entraînement et par les autres soldats. Mais un soir ses meilleurs amis ne le défendirent pas et se moquèrent de lui face à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire, se faisant un plaisir de raconter celles-ci aux autres. Pendant qu'ils rigolaient de lui, je l'avais vu partir discrètement.<p>

Les journées avaient passé et je l'avais vu s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa peine et sa détresse plus qu'évidente pour moi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas agi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin si je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas aidé. Je me répétais que je préférais attendre et voir comment la situation allait évoluer avant d'agir. Alors que la raison était toute autre. Je commençais à avoir des sentiments trop forts à l'égard du gamin.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je repense à tout ça maintenant, alors que je pourrais tout simplement profiter d'être dans ma chambre, dans mon lit avec Eren blottit dans mes bras. Je soupirai doucement, puis passais ma main dans les cheveux en bataille de mon petit protégé.

La situation avait vite évolué. Trop vite. Ce que j'ai de suite aimé chez ce gamin, c'est que malgré la douleur qu'il ressent, il ne dit rien et avance, il fait comme si de rien était et est déterminé à montrer au monde qui il est vraiment. Ce gamin à beau n'être pas très doué pour le ménage, être maladroit, avoir du mal à gérer ses émotions, ... . Il a des qualités que beaucoup ne voient pas. Il est déterminé, sa détermination est sans faille, il croit en ses capacités, il est doué au corps-à-corps, il a des yeux magnifiques, il est mignon, ... . Non, je ne peux pas. Nous sommes des soldats, la mort nous guette dès que nous sortons de l'enceinte des murs, je suis son supérieur, il est mon subordonné, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas, ce n'est pas correct. Pourtant, je le désire tellement, je veux pouvoir le faire mien, mais ça nous ferait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Je suis partagé entre mon envie d'être avec lui et la morale qui me l'interdit.

Puis il y eut cette conversation avec Hanji. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là, mais sans elle, Eren ne serait pas à mes côtés dormant tranquillement.

_Flash back_

_La scientifique était venue me voir un jour où j'étais dans notre salle de repos buvant tranquillement mon thé noir assis dans le canapé. _

_-LEVIIIIIIIII ! Cria-t-elle en venant se planter devant moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux la binoclarde ?_

_-Il faut qu'on parle !_

_-J'ai pas envie de parler._

_-Non, je ne te laisserais pas te défiler Levi, on doit parler. Répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique._

_Je soupirais admettant ma défaite et acceptant qu'on parle._

_-C'est à propos de toi et du petit Eren. Que ressens-tu pour lui ?_

_-Si t'es venue pour me saouler avec ça, casse-toi ! Lui lançais-je n'ayant pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout avec elle._

_-Mais Levi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Le petit t'aime, je le vois bien, et je ne suis pas la seule à le voir Erwin aussi l'a bien vu._

_-Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions et en assumer les conséquences !_

_-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne vas rien faire ? Que tu vas te laisser bouffer par ça ? Que tu vas laisser le petit se détruire à cause de cet amour qu'il croit être à sens unique ? Montre-lui qu'au moins une personne ici tiens à lui !_

_Je n'avais pas répondu, que voulait-elle que je réponde à ça, je le sais déjà, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je ne dois pas, j'ai des obligations en tant que Caporal-chef, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux et avoir ce genre de sentiment pour Eren qui en plus d'être mon subordonné est un gamin est interdit. Pendant tout le temps de ma réflexion, je sentis le regard insistant d'Hanji sur moi._

_-Je peux pas, Hanji ! Soupirai-je, mes mains vinrent attraper mes cheveux, tirant dessus, et mes coudes se posèrent sur mes genoux m'offrant un appui._

_-Arrête de te torturer, Levi. Vas-y fonce ! Soupire la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de la morale, pour tous le Bataillon d'Exploration est composé de fou, d'après la population, le gouvernement et les autres corps de l'armée, seul les plus fou ou les suicidaires intègrent notre corps de l'armée. Donc personne ne dira rien, et puis tu es le terrifiant Caporal-chef Levi, personne n'osera te dire quelque chose, ils ont trop peur de toi pour oser t'affronter._

_Je hochai la tête, elle avait raison. Je dois arrêter de me poser des questions et agir. Je ne peux pas laisser Eren comme ça, je ne peux pas l'abandonner._

_Fin flash back_

J'ai eu peur qu'il ne finisse par baisser les bras et que sa volonté faiblisse. Ce pourquoi j'ai agi, je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Peut importe ce qu'en diront les autres, il est à moi et à personne d'autre. J'emmerde le monde, j'aime plus que tout Eren et je serais capable du pire comme du meilleur pour lui. Je pourrais tuer pour lui.

Il est si beau quand il dort paisiblement, on dirait un enfant qui à besoin d'amour, de tendresse, de confiance et de chaleur. Je voudrais pouvoir lui apporter ce dont il a le plus besoin.

En pensant à ça, je me rappelai le soir où il était allé ce coucher sans venir manger. Petra m'avait demandé si Eren venait manger, mais je n'avais pas répondu, car je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. J'étais rapidement parti du réfectoire. J'étais descendu aux cachots voir s'il y était. Et ce que j'avais vu m'avait brisé le cœur. Il était sur son lit recroquevillé, il pleurait silencieusement. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer, mais je savais à ce moment qu'il m'aurait repoussé, car il ne voulait pas que je le vois dans cet état de vulnérabilité. J'étais rapidement parti rejoindre ma chambre tout en maudissant les soldats du bataillon, plus particulièrement ses camarades qui osaient lui faire du mal. Je m'étais retenu d'aller leur régler leur compte au réfectoire, mais je ne devais pas faire ça Eren n'aurait pas voulu.

Les jours avaient défilé, le gamin était là, mais seulement physiquement. J'avais essayé de le faire réagir en le provoquant, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Le voir dans cet état me faisait mal, il fallait que j'agisse. Je ne supportais pas la vision que j'avais de lui. Je devais agir avant de faire un massacre. Ce pourquoi j'étais finalement allé voir Erwin, et ce fut grâce à Erwin et à Hanji que j'avais pris ma décision.

Je l'avais emmené dans ma chambre et avait commencé mon manège. Je voulais le faire parler, lui montrer que moi, je suis là pour lui, que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait, je voulais tout savoir. Je voudrais être cette épaule sur laquelle il peut s'appuyer, pleurer et se reposer dessus.  
>Alors je le fis parler, et il m'avait tout dit, absolument tout. Que ce soit ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses envies, sa peine, son admiration pour moi qui au fur et à mesure s'était transformé en amour, sa volonté de montrer au monde de quoi il était capable, sa volonté de réussir à maîtriser son équipement tridimensionnel, ... . Tous les sujets étaient passés. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je le rassurai pour finir par lui faire l'amour.<p>

Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ce gamin.

En parlant de lui, je le sens bouger dans mes bras. Je me rends compte que tout le temps ou je repensais à tous les événements, ma main avait continué à caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Je l'observai ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Il bailla et vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou respirant mon odeur. Il vint embrasser mon cou avant de remonter tendrement le long de celui-ci, puis le long de ma mâchoire pour finir sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion et tendresse. Je répondis à son baiser. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet connu d'elles seules.

Après plusieurs baisés et caresses, on se leva et on alla prendre une douche où nos baisers reprirent de plus belle. Je lui refis l'amour, puis on se lava mutuellement avant de nous rincer et de sortir de la douche. On se prépara et après un dernier baisé ont sorti de ma chambre, traversant mon bureau puis sortant dans le couloir. On descendit rejoindre le réfectoire où je savais que tous étaient déjà présents pour le petit déjeuné. Eren marchait à mes côtés souriant. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir sourire ainsi. D'un commun accord, on décida de ne pas montrer notre relation au grand jour du moins pas pour le moment. Maintenant que je vois Eren recommencer à sourire, je ne veux pas qu'il replonge. Une rechute arrive si vite. Je préfère attendre.

Plus tard dans la matinée lors d'un entraînement collectif à la tridimensionnalité où certains se moquèrent d'Eren à cause de son non-talent pour cette chose qu'est la tridimensionnalité, je les remis à leur place sadiquement.

-Puisque Kirschtein se croit le plus fort, fait le parcours avec ton équipement tridimensionnel, interdiction de toucher le sol. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Caporal.

-Bien. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Le parcours que la recrue Kirschtein doit faire et parsemé de piège, il est fait de sorte à obliger les soldats à utiliser toutes leurs capacités en tridimensionnalité afin de réussir le parcours sans tomber. Si un soldat tombe, il doit revenir au point de départ et recommencer. J'ordonnais aux autres recrues de faire de même, évaluant leurs capacités. Ce fut sans étonnement la recrue Ackerman qui réussit le mieux le parcours. Les autres eurent plus de mal. Je gardai Eren avec moi sachant qu'il ne réussirait probablement pas le parcours.

Je fis faire d'autres exercices aux recrues que je me fis une joie de critiquer pour leur incompétence, les rabaissant plus bas que terre, leur faisant payer leur comportement envers leur camarade. En tant que soldats, ils doivent pouvoir se battre ensemble, ils doivent se serrer les coudes et s'entraider dans la difficulté, mais ils n'ont pas à se comporter comme ils le font avec Eren, ce sont des principes que tous respectent dans le bataillon. Je leur fais payer aussi pour MON Eren, le voire briser comme il l'était me faisait mal, je ne veux plus qu'il souffre ainsi. D'ailleurs, je l'emmène cette après-midi, je vais profiter que personne soit aux alentours pour lui en parler.

-Après manger, tu viendras avec moi.

-Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour pour être sûr que personne ne l'entendrait me tutoyer.

-Tu verras. Répondis-je, mettant fin à la conversation.

L'entraînement prit fin juste avant d'aller manger, je ne suis pas aussi sadique au point de les empêcher de manger, même si ça pouvait être une idée. On se dirigea tous vers le réfectoire, Eren et moi en tête. Le repas se passa dans le calme, les recrues étant fatiguées de leur matinée d'entraînement, tant pis pour eux. À la fin de celui-ci, je me levai et fis signe à Eren de me suivre, ce qu'il fit. On regagna mes quartiers où à peine arrivés, on s'embrassa fougueusement, on se sépara lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop présent.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, Eren. Murmurai-je doucement contre ses lèvres.

Le gamin embrassa tendrement mes lèvres en réponse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux et qu'ils rencontrèrent les miens, je sentis des papillons faire la java dans mon bas-ventre, preuve de mon amour pour ce sale gamin. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de tendresse et d'amour, sentiments que je savais m'être destiné.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Équipe-toi et on y va. Répondis-je, en lui donnant un dernier baiser.

On se sépara, mis nos équipement tridimensionnels et on partit. Je l'emmenai aux écuries où l'on prépara nos chevaux puis on partit sous l'œil des autres soldats qui ne savaient pas où j'emmenais Eren. J'entends d'ici Hanji leur dire que c'est elle est Moblit son second qui superviseront l'entraînement cette après-midi. Je savais qu'elle allait les torturer un peu beaucoup, car à cause d'eux les expériences avec Eren avaient été dures et qu'elle n'aimait pas voir Eren comme il était il y a quelques jours. En y repensant, c'est la seule avec Erwin à être au courant de mes sentiments pour le gamin, elle l'avait découvert, car c'est une scientifique complètement barge et qu'elle sait me déchiffrer après tant d'années à me côtoyer.

On galopa pendant près de deux heures, chevauchant côté à côte, silencieusement profitant du paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Je savais où j'allais, je connaissais un lieu hors des murs protégé des titans. L'une des rares zones où nous avons pu récupérer de notre territoire aux titans. Je savais qu'Eren adorera le lieu où je l'emmène, il a toujours voulu y aller sans pouvoir le faire.

Plus on approchait de l'endroit où de la surprise d'Eren, plus l'air se faisait frais et l'odeur de la mer et la brise du vent commençaient à se faire sentir.

-Ne me dis pas que... Commença Eren un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage.

Je lui souris en retour et on accéléra. Plus on avançait plus le sol devenait du sable, pourtant, nous sommes encore dans la forêt. On finit par déboucher sur un chemin de sable pas très large débouchant sur une étendue de sable avec la mer en face de nous, la plage était fermée, car nous sommes dans une crique. Le doux bruit des vagues, la chaleur du soleil de début d'après-midi et la brise légère étaient agréables, je vis le visage d'Eren s'illuminer en voyant la beauté du lieu.

Je nous fis nous arrêter prêt des rochers a notre gauche. On descendit de nos chevaux, prenant soin de les laisser se reposer, déposant nos équipements tridimensionnels prêts des chevaux. Eren se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes qu'il jeta dans le sable avant de remonter son jean et de courir vers l'eau. Je souris doucement en le voyant agir comme un enfant ayant eu son cadeau de noël avant l'heure. Je l'observai avancer doucement vers l'eau comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il finit par mettre le bon de son pied dans l'eau, avant de le retirer en criant que l'eau est froide. Je pris sa veste que je secouai avant de la déposer sur un rocher, et ses bottes que je posai contre un rocher.

-Levi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ? Cria Eren avec crainte, ayant visiblement peur de mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

-J'arrive. Répondis-je amuser.

J'enlevai ma veste que je pliai soigneusement avant de la déposer avec celle d'Eren, puis mes bottes qui rejoignirent celles du gamin puis je remontai mon jean et le rejoignis. Une fois à ses côtés, nos doigts se frôlèrent, se caressèrent puis se lièrent.

-Ensemble. Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et ensemble, on avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à nos chevilles, faisant fit de sa froideur. Froideur à laquelle on s'habitua rapidement. On observa silencieusement l'étend d'eau face à nous, gardant nos mains liées, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, on se retourna l'un vers l'autre et d'un même mouvement, on se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Démarra alors, un long baiser tendre et passionné.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la mer. Murmura Eren contre mes lèvres.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres en réponse, je savais qu'Eren serait heureux de venir ici. Je voulais profiter le temps d'une après-midi et d'une nuit pour être seul avec Eren, rien que nous deux. Les nuits au QG nous serions seuls aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil, dans moins d'un mois nous sortirons de l'enceinte des murs en expédition extra-muros. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être fatigantes autant physiquement que mentalement, les entraînements se succéderaient les uns aux autres, les expériences aussi. Cela allait être fatiguant autant moralement que physiquement. Dans ce monde dévasté par les titans, ou la mort peut nous prendre n'importe quand, il faut savoir profiter de l'instant présent, aimer tant qu'il soit encore temps, profiter de toutes les petites joies que la vie nous accorde, avant de nous replonger dans l'enfer qu'est ce monde.

-Viens, on y va. Dis-je en m'éloignant dans le sable en direction des chevaux.

-On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? Demanda-t-il.

-On reviendra. Répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Le gamin hocha la tête et me rejoignit, on se sécha les pieds puis on remit nos bottes. Une fois fait, on récupéra nos équipements tridimensionnels et nos vestes, puis on prit nos chevaux traversant le chemin emprunté plus tôt pour entrer dans la crique. On se dirigea dans la forêt avoisinante, faisant toujours partie de la zone protégée qui comprend une clairière, un bout de forêt, un petit coin paradisiaque et la crique.

Une fois dans celle-ci on descendit de nos chevaux et je fis monter Eren dans un arbre à l'aide de nos équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

-Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour t'aider à t'améliorer en tridimensionnelle.

Voyant que le gamin comprenait, je lui parlais de la théorie pour maîtriser son équipement.

-Déjà, tu dois savoir que si tu veux virevolter dans l'air comme je le fais, tu dois avoir un contrôle total de ton équipement et de ton corps. Commençais-je à expliquer.

Je parlai pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, expliquant et recommençant si le gamin ne comprenait pas en râlant au passage, juste pour la forme. Il fallait que je fasse comprendre au gamin comment il devait s'y prendre, il a des capacités, il doit juste apprendre à s'en servir, ce pourquoi je l'ai emmené ici.

Après mes explications vinrent les démonstrations. Je lui montrai comment faire, comment il devait basculer son poids d'un côté ou de l'autre, comment bien contrôler le tout. Après les démonstrations, je lui fis faire des exercices, commençant du plus facile au plus dur. Eren galéra dès le début.

-Oi, gamin, je t'ai dit quoi ? Soufflais-je exaspéré.

-Que je ne dois pas mettre toute ma force pour tenir en équilibre.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Dis-je d'un air blasé.

Il ne répondit pas, et se fit tout petit dans son coin. Je soufflais d'exaspération et utilisant mon équipement tridimensionnel, je m'approchais de lui, l'embarquais et le déposais au sol avec moi avec une facilité déconcertante malgré les arbres nous entourant. Une fois à terre, je le lâchai.

-Enlève ta veste, et défais ton équipement. Ordonnais-je.

Eren exécuta mon ordre sans rechigner. Je m'approchais de lui, et vérifiai toutes les sangles de son équipement, n'hésitant pas à les serrer le plus possible ce qui fit gémir de douleur Eren, je le fis taire d'un regard.

-Tu t'y habitueras vite, et tu me remercieras plus tard.

-N'empêche que ça fait mal.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il arrêta de râler me laissant faire. Une fois toutes les sangles bien serrées, il remit sa veste et son équipement, puis je lui fis recommencer les exercices. Il réussit facilement les exercices les plus basiques.

-Comment ?

-T'es sangles n'étaient pas assez serrées, ce qui t'empêchait de te servir correctement de ton équipement. Chaque soldat est différent, certains n'auront pas besoin de serrer leurs sangles pour arriver à se mouvoir facilement avec leur équipement, d'autres doivent les serrer, tout dépend de la personne, mais sache que je suis le seul à les avoirs serrés au maximum, les autres ne peuvent pas, car ils ne le supportent pas, mais toi ça devrait aller. Et puis ça donne des avantages de serrer au maximum ses sangles. Visiblement, il te faut serrer le plus possible tes sangles pour que tu puisses utiliser ton équipement au meilleur niveau.

Eren hocha la tête, et je lui fis faire d'autres exercices de plus en plus compliqués. Certains, il dut les recommencer plusieurs fois, je lui dis qu'il devait continuer quelque temps à s'entraîner comme ça et que ça irait.

-L'avantage avec des sangles aussi serrées est que ça nous permet une meilleure approche dans notre contrôle et dans notre façon de bouger. Lorsqu'elles sont serrées au maximum, c'est comme si tu ne fais plus qu'un avec elles, et cela te permet de bouger plus facilement, et d'avoir un meilleur contrôle. L'inconvénient est que c'est difficilement supportable, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été le seul à serrer autant mes sangles, car je peux le supporter, visiblement toi aussi. Mais pour certains comme ton ami Arlert, la pression sur tous les muscles de son corps serait insupportable et il pourrait se blesser gravement. Expliquais-je d'un air sérieux.

Eren hocha la tête, comprenant les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle chose aussi anodine que la façon de serrer les sangles de son équipement.

-Maintenant, je vais te montrer comment moi, je fais.

Eren eut un grand sourire, et me regarda attentivement faire, avant d'essayer de reproduire. Je le repris plusieurs fois, lui remontrant comment faire et lui essayant.

-On laisse les chevaux ici, suis-moi. Lançais-je à mon protégé.

Il acquiesça et se mit à me suivre. Je l'emmenais vers le coin paradisiaque ne se trouvant pas très loin en utilisant nos équipements tridimensionnels comme je le lui ai montré. On arriva vite dans le petit coin paradisiaque, il y avait un lac remplit d'une magnifique eau turquoise fumante, car il s'agissait de l'une des rares sources d'eau chaude que l'on peut trouver. Son eau scintillait aux rayons du soleil de cinq heures passant au travers des arbres. Un gros rocher se trouvait à côté de la source, sa forme faisait qu'une partie du rocher était au-dessus de l'eau penchant vers sa surface, un saule pleureur se tenait au bord de l'eau ses branches au-dessus de l'eau offrant une sorte de protection de ses branches et certaines d'entre elles en touchaient la surface. Eren était émerveillé par la beauté du lieu.

-Levi, c'est juste wow ... , j'adore.

Eren était tellement émerveillé, qu'il me sauta au cou et m'embrassa pour me remercier. Je souris contre ses lèvres, puis l'emmenais vers le saule pleureur. On s'arrêta en dessous et on déposa contre le tronc nos équipements tridimensionnels, je repris les lèvres de mon amant et tout en s'embrassant et se caressant, on commença à se déshabiller l'un, l'autre. Une fois nu, je le dirigeais vers le bord de la source dans laquelle on entra doucement.

On prit le temps de se détendre, profitant de la chaleur de la source qui nous fit un bien fou en déliant nos muscles tendus, et nous apaisants entièrement. Eren s'amusa dans l'eau comme un gamin tandis que moi, je suis appuyé contre le rocher, les yeux fermés, l'eau m'arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Je sentis quelque chose se rapprocher de moi, je rouvris les yeux et vis Eren devant moi, il posa ses mains sur ma taille, je glissais une de mes mains dans sa nuque appuyant dessus pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et mon autre main vint se loger au creux de ses reins. Nos visages se rapprochèrent et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, envoyant une décharge électrique dans notre corps. Débuta alors un baiser doux et sensuel. On prenait le temps de nous découvrir, de s'explorer.

**Début Lemon**

On se sépara lorsque l'air commença à nous manquer, pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Nos mains commencèrent à bouger, explorant le corps de l'autre apprenant à le connaître, à l'apprivoiser comme un animal craintif. Les mains douces d'Eren après avoir exploré mon torse allèrent se loger l'une dans mon dos, l'autre descendait toujours plus bas sur mon ventre. Mes mains ne furent pas en reste, l'une tortura ses tétons tandis que l'autre descendit jusqu'à nos deux sexes dressés par l'excitation, les empoignants d'une main et commençant un lent va et vient sur nos deux érections, nous tirant un gémissement de plaisir. Eren fini par rajouter sa main à la mienne, je le laissai faire et accélérais le rythme des vas et viens nous faisant gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Nos deux mains masturbaient de concerts nos deux sexes tendus, Eren fini par plonger sa tête dans mon cou et son autre main au niveau de mon cœur qui battait vite. Mon autre main délaissa ses tétons et alla se loger au creux de ses omoplates. Sentant notre fin arriver nos mouvements accélèrent jusqu'à la jouissance, faisant pousser un véritable cri de plaisir à Eren et me tirant un râle rauque sous le plaisir ressenti.

On prit le temps de reprendre tranquillement notre respiration, profitant simplement des sensations ressenties et de la présence de l'autre tout simplement. Lorsque nos respirations furent revenues à la normale, aucun de nous deux ne bougea et je glissais l'une de mes mains vers ses fesses où mes doigts titillèrent son intimité. Eren était tellement détendu qu'il sentit à peine l'intrusion d'un premier doigt en lui, le deuxième passa aussi assez facilement et je commençai un mouvement de ciseau en lui pour détendre les chairs. Le troisième doigt eu lui un peu plus de mal à passer, pour le détendre je pris en main son sexe qui commençait déjà à se redresser y imposant un rythme no trop lent, ni trop rapide. Eren commença à bouger son bassin en demandant plus ce qui m'excitait de plus en plus.

-Leviii ... J'en peux plus ! Gémis, le gamin en se frottant contre mon sexe dressé. Ahh ! Cria-t-il lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent sa tâche extrêmement sensible au fond de lui, m'arrachant un sourire.

Je recommençais plusieurs fois, faisant à chaque fois crier de plaisir mon protégé.

-Ah ! Nh ! Leviii ... P-Prend ... Moi ! Gémi, Eren, la respiration saccadée par les sensations qu'il ressentait en lui.

-A tes ordres, gamin ! Répondis-je en enlevant mes doigts de son intimité, lui tirant un gémissement de frustration et lui procurant une sensation de vide qui fut de courte durée puisque je remplaçais rapidement mes doigts par mon sexe tendu après avoir plaqué son dos contre le rocher derrière moi.

Eren gémis tout du long de mon entrée en lui, j'eus bien du mal à rester de marbre, ses chairs étroites autour de mon sexe me procuraient des sensations tellement bonnes que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, je ne bougeais plus pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Je le masturbais pour l'aider à se détendre ce qui fonctionna assez vite, puisque ses gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir. Je commençais alors un lent va et vient à l'intérieur de lui, ressortant de son intimité pour mieux y revenir gémissant sous son étroitesse. J'accélérais progressivement le rythme de mes vas et viens en Eren nous faisant tous deux gémir de concerts.

-Hum ! Plus ...

-Qu'est-ce ... Nhh ... Que ... Mh ... Tu veux ... Gaki.

-... Vite ... Fort !

-À tes ... Ordres !

Après ces quelques mots difficilement prononcés, j'accélérais le rythme de mes vas et viens, allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Un sourire satisfait apparut aussi vite qu'il disparut sur mon visage, me mettant à pilonner sa prostate la frappant de pleins fouets à chaque coup de reins tirant des cris de plaisir à mon amant.

Sentant notre fin approcher, j'accélérais encore plus si possible le rythme, me mettant à masturber Eren me calquant sur le rythme de mes vas et viens en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes Eren atteignit le paradis dans un cri de plaisir à l'état pur. Il me fallut encore quelques coups de reins avant de le rejoindre au septième ciel, jouissant au plus profond de mon amant dans un cri rauque de plaisir. Nos corps tremblaient encore des sensations post-orgasmiques ressenties tellement cela avait été incroyable. Nos tremblements et nos respirations se calmèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au cours desquelles ont resta collé l'un à l'autre. Je finis par me retirer et le pris dans mes bras, m'appuyant contre le rocher derrière nous.

**Fin Lemon**

On prit le temps de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Chaque instant passé avec la personne aimé été précieux, ils devaient en profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps. Qui sait quand ces moments de calme et de sérénité serait oublié au profit du combat et de la perte de camarades, amis, frères d'armes, familles. On profita encore quelques instants de la chaleur de l'eau chaude avant d'en sortir et de se sécher avec les serviettes que j'avais pensé à prendre et on se rhabilla avant de faire le chemin inverse et rejoindre nos chevaux.

Ceux-ci nous attendaient sagement, allongé dans l'herbe, là broutant de temps à autre. À notre arrivé, ils se relevèrent, je rattachais le sac contenant les serviettes à mon cheval, on les monta et on partit. Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure qu'on été parti, qu'Eren piquait du nez, je nous fis nous arrêter, descendis de mon cheval et le fis descendre du sien pour qu'il vienne sur le mien. À peine installé devant lui que je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille, me serrant comme on sert un doudou et une tête se poser contre mon dos. Je rattachais la bride du cheval d'Eren à celle du mien et on repartit direction le QG du bataillon.

On arriva lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que l'heure du dîner approchait. Je réveillais Eren, passant un bras autour de sa taille l'aidant à marcher.

-'tain, j'ai mal aux reins. Gémit Eren.

Je ricanais à ses côtés me prenant un coup de coude dans les cotes de sa part.

-Rigole pas, c'est pas toi qui souffres au moindre mouvement. Grogne le jeune homme.

Je secouais la tête et le pris dans mes bras comme une princesse sous ses cris de protestation.

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux gaki.

Eren grogna dans sa barbe en réponse, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Je repris la marche et montais directement dans mes quartiers. Une fois dans ma chambre, Eren alla directement s'installer dans mon lit et sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. J'allais dans mon bureau voir si j'avais des papiers à remplir et vis une pile de dossiers et un mot sur mon bureau, les dossiers venaient d'Erwin, je les remplirais plus tard et le mot venait d'Hanji.

'Leviiii, j'espère que tout, c'est bien passé pour toi et le petit Eren. Les jeunes recrues en ont bavé avec moi à l'entraînement, je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon.  
>Ne, Leviii, tu me diras tout, s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! '<p>

Je soupirai sous la bêtise d'Hanji et retournai dans ma chambre où je rejoignis mon petit protégé, que je pris dans mes bras. Je m'endormis à mon tour rejoindre les bras de Morphée le nez plongé dans les cheveux du gamin.

Le lendemain matin au réveil, on descendit ensemble au réfectoire ne cachant pas notre proximité.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eren<strong>

Ce matin, je me réveiller dans les bras de mon Caporal, mon homme, mon tout. Lui était déjà réveillé et m'observait émerger. Je plantai mes yeux verts dans ceux gris-bleu de mon amant et vins prendre ses douces lèvres des miennes. Il répondit à mon baiser matinal, me serrant encore plus dans ses bras. On se leva après plusieurs baisers et caresse, nous habillant avant de descendre prendre notre petit déjeuné au réfectoire.

On venait à peine d'entrer que Mikasa et Armin me sautèrent dessus, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le regard noir de mon amant les dissuadant de me sauter dessus. Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Armin nous fixa bizarrement du regard, je crois qu'il a déjà compris.

-Armin, oi Armin ! S'énerva Mikasa.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon Mikasa, je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. Répondit Armin penaud.

-Qu'as-tu compris, Armin ? Demanda Mikasa.

-Ils ... Commença Armin, interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante d'Hanji.

-LEVIIIIIIIIIII, alors ? Alors ? Aloooooors ?

-Alors rien. Réponds mon amant.

-Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire Leviiiiii ? Chouina Hanji.

-Ça te regarde pas, la binoclarde.

-Ne Eren, tu me dirais toi ? Parce que vois-tu Levi ne veut rien dire. Il est méchant, ton Levi. Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Quat'zyeux, faut te le dire en quelle langue. Ce qu'il se passe entre le gamin et moi ne te regarde pas.

-Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je veux savoir moi ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Leviiiii. Hanji commençait à désespérer d'avoir une réponse.

-J'ai tous les droits la binoclarde. Nargua Levi, me faisant sourire doucement.

-Ano, Hanji-san moi, je sais ce qu'il y a. Intervint Armin d'une petite voix.

-Oooooooooooh, dis-moi tout ! Je suis tout ouïe ! S'excita Hanji.

-Et bien ... Se tût en voyant le regard peu avenant de mon homme.

Hanji le poussa à continuer, mais il ne le fit pas laissant son regard s'attarder sur moi, d'un air désolé.

-Eren, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi.

-Que ... Intervint Jean, vite coupé par Armin qui reprit son discours.

-C'est grâce à Hanji-san qu'on a ouvert les yeux. On n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi avec toi, ta situation en elle-même est assez difficile a supporter pour toi, alors que nous tes meilleurs amis ont t'a lâchement abandonné participant aux injures faites à ton égard. J'ai voulu venir m'excuser, mais à chaque fois que j'aurais eu l'occasion de le faire, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis vraiment désolé Eren, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Armin, je n'aurais pas dû te dénigrer devant les autres et me comporter comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Quelle sœur indigne, je fais. J'aurais dû te protéger, être là pour empêcher certaines personnes de te faire du mal. Je suis désolé Eren. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Je les observais ahurit, je suis heureux qu'ils s'excusent, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ? Et puis pourquoi Mikasa regardait méchamment mon amant, je refuse qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, il ne m'a rien fait. Levi dus sentir ma colère puisqu'il jugea bon d'intervenir.

-C'est un peu tard pour les excuses, les morveux. Vous auriez dû ne jamais l'abandonner le faisant souffrir et rester à ses côtés, comme je l'ai fait.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, vous n'avez jamais été là pour lui ! Vous ne connaissez pas Eren, comme moi, je le connais ! Vous l'avez battu sans aucune honte devant tout le monde ! Vous êtes infâmes ! S'énerva Mikasa  
>Ce fut les paroles de trop, avant que qui que ce soit est le temps d'agir, ma main avait heurté la joue de la jeune fille.<p>

-Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? ! Tu ne le connais pas, et puis lui au moins il ne m'a jamais menti, ni abandonné d'ailleurs. Car c'est qui qui est venu m'aider quand j'allais mal ? Hein, dis-moi qui ?

Tous étaient scotchés de mon intervention, personne ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de ma part.

-Per ... Personne. Répondit doucement ma sœur.

-Ce que tu crois. L'équipe de Levi étaient là pour me soutenir, mais celui qui a été le plus présent pour moi, c'est Levi. Et je t'interdis de l'insulter, car tu le connais pas comme moi je le connais !

Une main se posa sur mon bras, le serrant pour me calmer. Je sus immédiatement à qui appartenait cette main. Les autres regardèrent cet échange silencieux entre Levi et moi et au vu du regard d'Hanji, je crois qu'elle a compris.

-YATTAAAAAAA ! Je le savais ! Vous l'avez fait ! Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! Ne, Levi, tu me dirais ?

-Ta gueule putain de binoclarde !

-Leviiiiiiiii, pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? Chouina Hanji.

-Parce que, ce qu'il se passe au lit ne regarde qu'Eren et moi.

-Maieuuuuh, c'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste.

-Pff, je, vous espionnerez !

-Essaye pour voir. Lança mon amant avec un air de défis.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut peut-être qu'on mange. Intervins-je, avant que ça ne dégénère.

Levi hocha la tête et tous retournèrent à leur petit déjeuné.

**Fin pov Eren**

* * *

><p>Ce matin, en me réveillant, je découvris Eren dormant profondément dans mes bras. Je l'observais dormir, jusqu'à son réveil. Je l'observais émergé, puis planter ses yeux verts dans les miens avant de m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser matinal, le serrant encore plus dans mes bras. On se leva après plusieurs baisers et caresse, nous habillant avant de descendre prendre notre petit déjeuné au réfectoire.<p>

On venait à peine d'entrer que Mikasa et Armin voulurent sauter sur Eren, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le regard noir que je leur lançai les dissuadant de lui sauter dessus. Il me remercia d'un sourire. Armin nous fixa bizarrement du regard, il a déjà comprit.

-Armin, oi Armin ! S'énerva Mikasa.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon Mikasa, je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. Répondit Armin penaud.

-Qu'as-tu compris, Armin ? Demanda Mikasa.

-Ils ... Commença Armin, interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante d'Hanji.

-LEVIIIIIIIIIII, alors ? Alors ? Aloooooors ?

-Alors rien. Répondis-je blaser.

-Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire Leviiiiii ? Chouina Hanji.

-Ça te regarde pas, la binoclarde.

-Ne Eren, tu me dirais toi ? Parce que vois-tu Levi ne veut rien dire. Il est méchant, ton Levi. Demanda-t-elle au gamin avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Quat'zyeux, faut te le dire en quelle langue. Ce qu'il se passe entre le gamin et moi ne te regarde pas.

-Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je veux savoir moi ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Leviiiii. Hanji commençait à désespérer d'avoir une réponse.

-J'ai tous les droits la binoclarde. La narguais-je, faisant sourire doucement Eren.

-Ano, Hanji-san moi, je sais ce qu'il y a. Intervint Armin d'une petite voix.

-Oooooooooooh, dit moi tout ! Je suis tout ouïe ! S'excita Hanji.

-Et bien ... Se tût en voyant le regard peux avenant que je lui envoyais.

Hanji le poussa à continuer, mais il ne le fit pas laissant son regard s'attarder sur Eren, d'un air désolé. Je sens venir les excuses pour ces derniers temps.

-Eren, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupirais-je intérieurement.

-Que ... Intervint Jean, vite coupé par Armin qui reprit son discours.

-C'est grâce à Hanji-san qu'on a ouvert les yeux. On n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi avec toi, ta situation en elle-même est assez difficile a supporter pour toi, alors que nous tes meilleurs amis ont t'a lâchement abandonné participant aux injures faites à ton égard. J'ai voulu venir m'excuser, mais à chaque fois que j'aurais eu l'occasion de le faire, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis vraiment désolé Eren, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Armin, je n'aurais pas dû te dénigrer devant les autres et me comporter comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Quelle sœur indigne, je fais. J'aurais dû te protéger, être là pour empêcher certaines personnes de te faire du mal. Je suis désolé Eren. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Je vis l'air ahurit d'Eren et senti qu'il commençait à s'énervait, alors je décidais d'intervenir.

-C'est un peu tard pour les excuses, les morveux. Vous auriez dû ne jamais l'abandonner le faisant souffrir et rester à ses cotés, comme je l'ai fait.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, vous n'avez jamais été là pour lui ! Vous ne connaissez pas Eren, comme moi, je le connais ! Vous l'avez battu sans aucune honte devant tout le monde ! Vous êtes infâmes ! S'énerva Mikasa

Ce fut les paroles de trop pour moi, avant que qui que ce soit est le temps d'agir, la main d'Eren avait heurté la joue de la jeune fille.

-Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? ! Tu ne le connais pas, et puis lui au moins il ne m'a jamais menti, ni abandonné d'ailleurs. Car c'est qui qui est venu m'aider quand j'allais mal ? Hein, dis-moi qui ?

Tous étaient scotchés de son intervention, personne ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de sa part. Même moi, j'étais étonné de sa réaction, mais savoir qu'il prenait ma défense face à sa sœur me réchauffa le cœur.

-Per ... Personne. Répondit doucement la jeune fille.

-Ce que tu crois. L'équipe de Levi étaient là pour me soutenir, mais celui qui a été le plus présent pour moi, c'est Levi. Et je t'interdis de l'insulter, car tu le connais pas comme moi je le connais !

Je posais ma main sur son bras, le serrant pour le calmer. Les autres regardèrent cet échange silencieux entre lui et moi et au vu du regard d'Hanji, je sus qu'elle a compris.

-YATTAAAAAAA ! Je le savais ! Vous l'avez fait ! Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! Ne, Levi, tu me dirais ?

-Ta gueule putain de binoclarde ! Répondis-je d'un ton sec, elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Leviiiiiiiii, pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? Chouina Hanji.

-Parce que, ce qu'il se passe au lit ne regarde qu'Eren et moi.

-Maieuuuuh, c'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste.

-Pff, je, vous espionnerez !

-Essaye pour voir. Lui lançais-je avec un air de défis.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut peut-être qu'on mange. Intervint Eren.

Je hochais la tête et tous retournèrent à leur petit déjeuné. Les membres de mon escouade nous félicitèrent, mais me connaissant ne s'étalèrent pas plus sur le sujet. Bientôt tout le Bataillon fut au courant de la relation liant Eren et moi. Personne ne nous dit rien sur ce fait, sûrement qu'ils ont trop peur de ce que je peux dire et faire.

* * *

><p>J'emmenais à nouveau Eren à la même crique que la dernière fois, cette fois-ci accompagné d'Hanji et Moblit, ainsi que des camarades de promo d'Eren. On s'arrêta débord en forêt à l'endroit où j'avais fait faire des exercices à Eren sur la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Avec Hanji et Moblit, on leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire, puis on leur donna un ordre de passage.<p>

Mikasa Ackerman fut la première à passer, elle réussit très bien l'exercice qui était l'un des plus dur.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Jean Kirschtein, qui réussit correctement l'exercice.

Puis les autres recrues passèrent chacun leur tour, certains ayant plus de mal que d'autres. Pendant ce temps Eren était resté près de moi.

-Les sangles de ton harnais sont bien serrées, gaki ?

-Oui, maintenant, je les serre au maximum. Répondit le dit gamin, souriant affectueusement à ce surnom qui décidément ne le quittera pas de si tôt.

-C'est à ton tour, gaki. Fait comme je t'ai montré et tout ira bien.

Je le rassurais, car il avait toujours cette peur de ne pas y arriver aussi bien que les autres. La recrue Kirschtein lui lança une pique comme chaque fois, et Eren se lança dans l'exercice se déplaçant comme un oiseau, je suis fier de lui en le voyant ainsi aussi libre. Les autres étaient estomaqués par la façon dont Eren se déplaçaient dans l'air. Hanji me dit que j'avais fait du bon travail, que grâce à moi le petit y arrive enfin.

Après l'exercice, on déjeuna tranquillement ayant prit ce qu'il fallait pour se sustenter, puis on repartit arrivant rapidement à la crique.

Les jeunes étaient émerveillés devant la beauté du lieu, et surtout par le fait de voir la mer pour la première fois.

-Oi les morveux, vous avez l'après-midi pour vous amuser, alors profitez-en ! Lançais-je aux jeunes qui crièrent de joie avant d'aller jouer dans le sable ou dans l'eau.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, les jeunes jouant entre eux Hanji allant les embêter et Moblit essayant de la retenir. J'avais fait monter Eren sur les rochers et ont s'était installé sur l'un deux, Eren entre mes jambes appuyant son dos contre mon torse. Au moins personne ne venait nous déranger.

-J'avais espéré que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, mais je ne voulais pas demander cette aide que je cherchais tant. Je voulais qu'on me l'apporte sans que j'aie à le demander. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai admiré. Puis j'ai eu peur de toi après que tu m'aies frappé au tribunal, mais l'admiration que j'avais pour toi n'avait pas diminuer. En vivant à tes côtés au château et faisant partie intégrante de ton escouade, j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'aimer. Cet amour que je pensais à sens unique, voué à disparaître après m'avoir détruit. Mais tu es là, tu as répondu à mon appel silencieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes à moi et m'apportes l'aide que je désespérais d'avoir un jour. Je ne suis pas comme les autres qui voient de toi que le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité, ni te craindre comme beaucoup. Non, moi je te vois comme étant Levi Ackerman, mon Caporal-chef, mon homme, mon tout. J'aime tout de toi-même ton mauvais caractère, car sans ça, tu ne serais pas ce que tu es et je t'aime comme tu es.

Pour toute réponse à la déclaration d'Eren, je capturais tendrement ses douces lèvres, les embrassant avec amour et passion. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, alors je lui fais passer tous mes sentiments pour lui dans mes actes.

-Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je te fasse une telle déclaration, mais sache que je t'aime Eren, je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à tout pour toi.

Eren captura en retour mes lèvres débutant un baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'on se sépara, le gamin se réinstalla correctement dans mes bras, et je m'appuyais sur la paroi rocheuse derrière moi.

Hanji nous appela, nous prévenant qu'elle rentrait avec les jeunes, car la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Je me rendis compte qu'on s'était assoupis pendant quelques heures, car en effet, le soleil était bien descendu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on descendit de notre perchoir et on s'approcha de l'étendue d'eau, observant le soleil toucher la surface de la mer, ses rayons faisant apparaître de magnifiques couleurs roses, oranges, mauves dans le ciel. Observer ce tableau nous détendait et nous faisait oublier nos doutes quant à l'avenir.

En observant la mer, je me dis qu'on y arrivera, l'avenir paraît moins sombre. Il y aura des moments difficiles, tout ne sera pas tout rose, mais à deux, on vaincra. On s'en sortira, et je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes, nos camarades du Bataillon apprendront à connaître Eren et à l'accepter. Le chemin sera long et sinueux, mais on y arrivera et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais à ses côtés, la vie est bien trop dure pour qu'on ne sache pas pardonner.

Comme quoi une aide que l'on espère tant recevoir, peut être inattendue quand on ne s'attend pas à la recevoir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. Cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, je sais c'est un peu niai mais bon.<p>

*pour l'histoire de la façon de serrer les sangles du harnais et que ça modifie la mobilité et la facilité de déplacement des soldats, vient de moi.


End file.
